Time Stands Still
by MorbidTruth
Summary: POVs change alot..A one time meeting in the Astronomy Tower leads to heartbreak for 2 people. Really..odd..just review! Rated for one naughty word


**A/N: OK, just a random thing I thought of when my friend was copmplaining that time was standing still in Choir cause that class sucks. I've had 4 cups of coffee and I'm on my 5th so..this may be really stupid cause I'm amazingly hyper. This will only be a one-shot. If it doesn't make any sense, ask me and I'll explain it to you...lol**

**Happy Reading!**

**Ginny's Point of View**

I remember when it happened. When my whole world changed. I was standing in the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars and smoking a Muggle cigarette. My jeans were tight and the shirt I wore said 'Bitch' in bright red letters. I didn't bother wearing a jacket, although the wind was howling and my skin was covered in chill bumps. As I finished my first cigarette, I pulled out another one and lit it behind my hand. As soon as the filter was to my lips, the door of the tower opened quietly. Quickly, I hid behind a statue and watched a figure step in.

**Draco's Point of View**

I stepped into the Astronomy Tower, hoping to find some time alone, to think. My father had sent a letter, telling me the time and date of my Initiation into Death Eater status. I was not excited, to say the least. As soon as I stepped up to the little wall that seperated safety and death, I felt eyes on me. I turned quickly and saw a dark figure in the shadows.

"I see you. Come out before I hex you out," I said in a poisoned whisper. I watched, in shock, as the youngest Weasley stepped out of the shadows. My gaze went from her tight jeans, to her shirt, to her hair, to her lips. Her hair was in loose spirals, blowing in the wind, while her soft lips were pale from the cold. I turned toward the wall, depseratly thinking of what I should do now.

"You up here for a reason, Draco?" her voice was light but strong. I looked toward her and watched as she put a small white stick between her lips and inhaled deeply. She blew smoke out to be carried off by the wind.

"Since when did I give you permission to call me Draco, _Ginevra?" _I asked, emphasizing her name. The smirk that curled her pouty lips could rival my own. I raised an eyebrow.

**Ginny's Point of View**

His deep male voice saying my name brought fantasies to my mind. I could imagine him over me, smirking and chuckling as he watched me moan under him. I shook my head to rid my mind of the thought.

"Never," I replied honestly, "But I'd rather be known by Ginny or Ginevra than my surname. Wouldn't you?"

"I suppose." He stared at the sky, seeming to be lost in thought. His silvery-blonde hair hung in his eyes, but he didn't bother moving it. Finally, when the silence began to get creepy, I moved toward him slightly.

"Do you think everyone has a place in the world?" I asked quietly, wondering if he'd laugh or smirk or answer me. He didn't move or even acknowledge that he'd heard me.

"I don't know. I just hope mine isn't where my father wants it to be," he answered truthfully. He didn't look at me. I don't think he was speaking to me though. He seemed to be so lost in his thoughts that I considered leaving him alone, until he spoke again.

"Where do you think you belong?" His voice startled me. I shrugged, but he couldn't see me, "I don't really know. Hopefully with someone who cares." _Where had all this honesty come from? He's my enemy. _He turned toward me, looking into my eyes. That's when my breath left my body.

**Draco's Point of View**

I turned to face her and she gasped quietly. Her eyes were a deep brown and full of emotion. She looked lost but independant. She seemed like a strong person. I skimmed my knuckles gently over the skin under her left eye. She stared at me, shocked into silence. I cupped her face with my hand and pulled her closer. Before she could protest or say anything, I gently pressed my lips to her's.

**Ginny's Point of View**

His lips were full and soft against my own and I could feel heat rising in my body, warming me instantly. I ran my tongue over his bottom lips, asking for entrance and got it immediatly. His hands eventually wrapped around my waist and held me close, while my arms had snaked themselves around his neck. He was warm, unlike what I expected from a Malfoy. His fingers rubbed circles on my lower back and I wanted nothing more than to be like this forever.

Although the embrace must have lasted only a minute at the most, it felt like forever. Like the world had stopped turning and the only people to ever exsist were the two of us. It was like time had stood still so that we could know what it was like to feel right, for once in our lives. But all too quickly, it ended. He pulled away and stared down at me. His stormy gray eyes were filled with intense emotions. He looked at me with wonder.

"I have to go now. Good bye, Ginevra," he whispered. I nodded silently and watched as he left the tower. My eyes suddenly filled with tears, as I knew this would be the first and last time I'd ever have my heartbroken.

**Draco's Point of View**

"I have to go now. Good bye Ginevra," I whispered. She nodded and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I left, hoping I'd never love someone like that again. She'd felt so right in my arms. And we both knew it would never happen again. I could hear her sobs when I got to the bottom of the stairs and I waited until she came down from the tower. I stood in the shadows and watched as time stood still, so I could watch her one last time. She was beautiful..she was right.

**A/N: Yeah...it blows. But review anyway... :D And feel free to ask questions too...**


End file.
